German published patent application DE-OS No. 27 33 726 discloses a saw chain having cutting links and connecting links lying next to each other. The cutting links and the connecting links are made pivotable in that they have a lower elevation beneath the rear bore (viewed in the direction of movement of the saw chain) as in the region of the other bore so that in the stretched condition of the saw chain, a spacing results between the guide bar and the rear part of these pivotable chain links. The cutting links can therefore become positioned at different angles in accordance with the resistance occurring in the wood that is being cut; however, they always maintain their working position in that the roof of the cutting tooth formed on the cutting link has a clear angle suitable for the cut.
Published International patent application PCT-WO No. 83/03379 discloses a saw chain having cutting links which become displaced radially outwardly in the turn-around or direction-reversal region of the guide bar. For this purpose, the drive links of the chain which engage the gullets of the nose sprocket are asymmetrically configured. This construction is difficult and expensive. Furthermore, this configuration of the drive links leads to an additional loading in the region where they mesh with the nose sprocket and therefore leads to greater wear.